Cerezo Pervertido
by Girlycard
Summary: Sakura se tiene que mudar gracias a los problemas de su ebria madre Tsunade, pero que hará cuando piense su vecino que es una pervertida, y todo por un mal entendido.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ambos son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo no hago esto por dinero solo lo hago para el disfrute de ustedes y el mío. _

**Titulo:** Cerezo Pervertido.

**Summary**: Sakura se tiene que mudar gracias a los problemas de su ebria madre Tsunade, pero que hará cuando piense su vecino que es una pervertida, y todo por un mal entendido.

**Pareja:** ItaSaku .

**Autor: **Girlycard

**Advertencias:** Este es un universo alterno, por lo tanto no hay ninjas, todos son personas normales como ustedes y su humilde servidora.

**Nota autora:** Se que esta pareja es muy rara, a mi me gusta, pero en fin, tenia la idea rondando varios días, y se me ocurrió poner a estos dos , pero sobre todo tratare de mantener las respectivas personalidades que les dio Kishimoto-Sama. Creo que es raro de mí, ya que soy una fan del MadaDei o El TobiDei, pero quise dar un giro diferente. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida, creo que eso es todo agregar, espero no haberlos aburrido con el largo discurso, pero en fin, vallamos al fic que es lo importante de esto.

**Chapter 1**

En un día nublado de sábado, cierta chica de ojos jade se encontraba empaquetando... de nuevo, y es que no era su decisión, aunque ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a eso, y es que su querida progenitora había armado un revuelo del tamaño del Everest y todo por que no le habían querido hacer valido un cupón caduco de sake. Si, eso sonaba estúpido y patético, pero para cualquiera que conociera bien a Tsunade-Sama sabia que decirle no a ella, aun si carecía de razón, era un gran error. Pero ahí estaba el detalle, el buen mozo que la atendió le dijo que no había nada que hacer, que no podía validar dicho descuento en la compra de sake, ella como buena seguidora del sake, pensaba que era un sacrilegio decirle que el cupón estaba caduco, pero sobre todo por que llevaba lo exacto para comprar su tan querida y preciada botella.

Ella no negociaba lo que decía siempre era la ley, el dependiente no quería sonar maleducado ni nada por el estilo, mas aparte por que había una larga fila de espera, gente que como todo mundo tiene una vida, y el estar ahí parado aminoraba ese preciado tiempo que tenían. Estar mas de diez tratando de convencerla que estaba equivocada, el maldito calor que hacia en aquellos días de verano, los reclamos de la gente, uno que otro insulto o recordada de madre, fue lo que derramo el vaso, en un arranque de ira, la rubia tomo al cajero del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra el mostrador, pero ahí no acabo la cosa, tomo la botella de sake y la estrello contra el pulcro cristal que nada tenia que ver en el asunto, haciendo que este se rompiera en pequeños trozos. Causando que Tsunade-Sama fuera arrestada.

Ese día Sakura llegaba como todos los días de la semana a su casa, se extraño ya que cuando aviso que había llegado nadie respondió, subió hacia su habitación, se quito el uniforme de la escuela, con el fin de encontrar a su mama, fue hacia la habitación de esta, hizo lo mismo con todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero ni seña de ella. Ya había caído la tarde cuando recibió una llamada del departamento de policía informándole que Tsunade-Sama estaba arrestada bajo los cargos de agresión y daños a propiedad ajena. Colgó y solo suspiro, sabia lo que pasaría después del juicio, se tendrían que mudar, y es que con la fama que tenia Tsunade-Sama por esos rumbos no era nada buena, Sakura sabia que su carácter explosivo era hereditario, pero ella no se sacaba de quicio como ella o al menos en lo que iba de su corta vida, no de esa manera.

Y así fue como paso todo, recordando no oyó los gritos de la autora de sus días, que le avisaba que la cena estaba servida, echando un pequeño vistazo a lo recién empacado giro y se fue rumbo hacia las escaleras, al bajar tuvo que esquivar, brincar y quitar cajas, ya que la sala y el comedor casi estaban juntos, el comedor era una simple barra divisoria entre este y la sala. Tomo un banco y se sentó.

La prominente rubia puso enfrente de Sakura un emparedado que no tenia buena facha, pero con la hambre que tenia sin duda lo devoraría, después Tsunade tomo otro emparedado y se sentó, ambas comían en pleno silencio, una que otra mirada de Sakura hacia su madre, y es que la verdad ambas no podían decirse nada, Sakura ya no estaba enojada con ella como al principio, solo por ese estúpido incidente, tendría que dejar a sus recientes amistades que tenia, que solo era una chica llamada Michiru-Chan y Lucy-chan, ambas eran buenas mozas, humildes pero sobre todo buenas amigas sinceras, para Sakura era un poco difícil entablar amistades, y no es que se sintiera poca cosa o algo por el estilo, el problema ahí era quien era su madre. Todos los chicos temían que si le hacían algo a Sakura, ella podría ir con su madre y ahí si se verían en graves problemas, y que hablar de su vida amorosa, el caso es que era lo mismo.

Tsunade por su parte estaba un poco apenada con su hija, y es que sobre todo por la recomendación de su abogado, era mejor mudarse a un pueblo lejos de la gran ciudad, y comenzar desde cero. Aunque Sakura lo veía como una oportunidad de comenzar en un lugar donde nadie supiera que si te metes con Tsunade estas en problemas. Ambas pensaban esto en sus mentes.

— ¡Creo que será bueno un cambio! — Hablo la rubia mirando fijamente a su hija.

— Tienes razón... y creo... creo que podemos cambiar ciertas cosas — Respondió la de pupilas verdes.

— Si... sobre todo para mi, prometo no meterme en mas problemas — Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a su hija.

Después de la cena, ambas se fueron a dormir, pensando en la que seria su nueva vida o como ellas lo nombraron un nuevo comienzo.

Domingo por la mañana, un camión de mudanzas, una Sakura con unas enormes ojeras y una Tsunade enojada por que los incompetentes de la mudanza llegaron tarde. Así se paso la mañana, cargando cajas, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, unos cuantos descansos y al fin todo estaba a bordo del gran camión alquilado, incluso muchos curiosos miraban... sobre todos los vecinos agradecían que al fin se desharían de ella, y solo dos personas se lamentaban esta partida, las dos amigas que Sakura había hecho, después de una emotiva despedida, una Sakura llorosa subió a bordo del automóvil color rojo. Este arranco y seguido de este el camión se puso en camino. Tsunade estaba mas calmada, Sakura se la pasaba viendo el paisaje, solo sabia que se mudarían a un lugar llamado Konoha, según el abogado de Tsunade, este era un pueblo pacifico con personas trabajadoras, y sin duda no seria difícil para Tsunade conseguir una plaza vacante en el hospital, con todas esas recomendaciones, títulos honoríficos, pero sobre todo la entrega que ponía en cada uno de sus pacientes, sin duda seria pan comido o en este caso como solía decir ella "sake servido y tomado".

Después de varias horas de conducción, Sakura fue despertando y frente a ella se apreciaba un paisaje por demás encantador, la limpieza de sus calles, la forma amistosa en que se veía que se saludaba la gente, los niños jugando en el parque, los chicos y chicas de su edad platicando amenamente en unas canchas deportivas, todo esto y mas admiraba mientras el coche se dirigía a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

El auto se detuvo y frente a ella pudo ver una casa, que si bien no era muy lujosa era hogareña, o eso pensaba la oji jade, ya que tenia una cerca de madera que separaba el patio de los patios vecinos, el pasto se veía un poco descuidado, pero una buena podada y estaría bien, las ventanas estaban limpias y al parecer toda la casa estaba reluciente ya que así lo requirió Tsunade-Sama. Sakura subió a inspeccionar la parte de arriba de la casa, había dos puertas al lado izquierdo, una al fondo de pasillo y otra al lado derecho, la puerta de lado derecho era una habitación, sin duda esa seria su recamara, además a su mama no le importaría cual fuera su habitación. El cuarto si bien no era la gran cosa pero una buena decoración y quedaría bien, lo que mas llamo la atención de la chica fue la ventana que daba hacia la casa vecina, en ella se podían apreciar dos ventanas, una con cortinas claras y la otra con unas persianas color hueso. Observaba con detenimiento la casa de al lado, y es que a quien no le da curiosidad ver las casas de las demás personas.

Pero como ella no era una chismosa, mejor bajo a ayudar con lo que faltaba de bajar del camión. Como a eso de las 4:30:00 p.m. terminaron de descargar, la rubia ya estaba hambrienta al igual que Sakura, así que madre e hija salieron a ver que podrían encontrar de comer. Al salir, vieron que todo estaba tranquilo demasiado pensaron ambas, y es que cuando se vive en la gran urbe es cosa de todos los días escuchar ruido, bocinas de coches, gritos de vendedores de diarios, reclamos de la gente por que hay transito en fin creo que comprenden a lo que me refiero. Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, vieron un pequeño restaurante, así que decidieron no seguir buscando mas, al entrar una campana anuncio su llegada, de la nada salió una chica con dos chonguitos a cada lado de la cabeza, tenia un típico traje chino, con una sonrisa les dio la bienvenida a ambas, las ubico en una mesa y les mostro el menú. Despues de decidir cada una, llamaron de nuevo a la chica para pedir sus respectivos platillos, después de tomar el postre y pagar la cuenta, se retiraron.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, cada una se fue a su habitación para acomodar un poco, ya lo demás vendría siendo en la semana. Al caer la noche, Sakura tomo una ducha, fue directo a su habitación, al llegar, noto que ambas ventanas vecinas tenían luz, pero eso no le llamo la atención, si no que en la ventana que tenia persianas estaba un chico con cabello color azabache, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, según los cálculos de Sakura el chico no pasaría de los veinte años, se quedo embobada y es que el chico no estaba nada mal, al contrario era muy atractivo, el azabache se estaba arreglando la camisa, al parecer tenia planeado salir. Sakura seguía tan ensimismada viendo como se cambiaba la camisa, debía admitir que tenia un muy buen físico, pero no contaba con que la suerte la traicionaría, y es que el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado, en el espejo de su habitación se podía divisar una figura femenina embobada, esto lo enfureció, ya que volteo se dirigió a la ventana y con una mirada de enojo miro directamente a su observadora, Sakura se erizo ante esa mirada amenazadora, el chico no se inmuto y cerro la persiana y la ventana de manera brusca. Y que decir de la pobre Sakura, la chica estaba mas roja que un tomate, ahora que haría si se lo encontraba cara a cara, de seguro le diría que era una morbosa, una pervertida. Estaba apenada, lo bueno era que había tenido los mejores 45 segundos de su vida, pero como todo lo bueno termina y a veces tiene consecuencias, sin duda alguna para ella mirar al vecino a la cara seria una cosa espantosa, penosa y bochornosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, antes que nada esta pequeña secciòn sera para agradecer a las personas que dejaron comentarios:

**uchihabrun: **Gracias por decir que te gusta el fic, eso me alegra.

**SakUra-UchIha-UzuMakI: **Gracias, Tienes razón, el ItaSaku es raro pero se ven bien, me gusto eso que dices de güiñar el ojo, eso seria comico.

**Karina Natsumi:** Gracias, se que te gusto la historia y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo incoherencias.

**Corsaria:** Gracias, y espero que te guste este cap. aunque la interaccion de Itachi y Sakura sea poca.

**Tsunade25:** Gracias, y es cierto... si yo estuviera en el lugar de Sakura sacaria una camara y lo grabaria, despues lo subiria a internet, en cuanto a lo de Sasuke, tambien es bello pero me gusta mas Itachi y creo que es por que tengo una fijacion por los chicos malos.

**-X-KathO-Chan-X-:** Gracias, espero que no defraudarte con este capitulo.

Y tambien gracias a todos aquellos que leen pero que no dejan review por que les da flojera o por falta de tiempo, a todos aquellos que agregaron el fic a favoritos y/o alerta. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes mis queridos lectores yo no seria nada.

En fin, lo que es de ley, _**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, ambos son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias locas.**_

**Chapter 2**

Después del pequeño incidente de anoche, cierta peli rosa se levanto perezosamente, se puso las pantuflas y salió directo a la cocina, miro a ambos lados restregándose los ojos, vio en el refrigerador una pequeña nota que decía:

**Tuve que salir a comprar el desayuno, espérame o haz algo útil y acomoda un poco la cocina.**

**Atentamente: Tu mamá**

Estrujo la nota y la tiro al cesto de basura, vio la hora y apenas eran las 8:15 a.m., así que le hizo caso a su madre y comenzó acomodar las cosas de la cocina, era lunes y por ende ella debería estar en el colegio, pero como su mama necesitaba ayuda en la casa, decidió que esa semana se la pasaría junto con Tsunade acomodando la casa, no era necesario que buscara escuela, todo eso ya estaba arreglado. Pero aun así, ella suponía que seria más trabajoso, ya que como cualquier estudiante nuevo, tendría que ponerse al tanto, pero eso no seria problema, el problema residía en que tendría que hacer miles de apuntes, eso era fastidioso. Casi cuando iban a dar las 9:00 a.m. alguien toco la puerta, la chica pensó que a lo mejor su mama había olvidado las llaves, con paso algo torpe y perezoso fue abrir la puerta, pero se llevo una sorpresa al descubrir que quien hace unos momentos tocaba era una señora que no conocía. Sakura sintió pena ya que solo andaba con el pijama puesta y el pelo todo revuelto, pero duro poco ya que la aludida hablo.

— ¡Buenos días¡... espero no haberte despertado — Mientras sonreía.

— Para nada, ya estaba despierta — Contesto nerviosa, mientras pensaba que lo decía por su apariencia.

— Bien, deja que me presente, mi nombre es Mikoto, soy tu vecina, bienvenida — Extendiendo una mano hacia la oji jade.

— El gusto es mío Mikoto-Sama, mi nombre es Sakura — Estrechando la mano en un acto de saludo.

— Espero no te moleste que me haya tomado la molestia de traerte este pequeño presente — Mostrándole una pequeña canasta con lo que parecían galletas.

— No, para nada, muchas gracias — Negando con la cabeza y las manos.

— Toma, y de nuevo bienvenida — Dándole la pequeña canasta.

— Gracias... de verdad no se hubiera molestado — Recibiendo el paquete.

— Si necesitas ayuda, esa es mi casa — Señalando la casa del lado derecho.

— Lo tendré en mente — Un poco sonrojada ya que recordó el incidente de la noche anterior. — En ese justo momento iba llegando Tsunade.

Ambas se dieron cuenta de la llegada de la susodicha, la rubia miro a Sakura y vio lo que tenia en las manos, inmediatamente dedujo que era alguna vecina que venia a darles la bienvenida. Sin mas, saludo cortésmente.

— ¡Buenos días!... — Mirando a la azabache.

— ¡Muy buenos días! — Saludo alegremente.

— ¿Supongo que vino a ver a sus nuevas vecinas? — Pregunto la rubia.

— Pues si, pero mas que nada vine a darles la bienvenida a este vecindario — Mirando a la rubia fijamente.

Así tardaron unos cuantos minutos platicando sobre lo tranquilo que era el lugar, a lo que se dedicaban, por su parte Mikoto le explico a Tsunade que ella era casada, con dos hijos y por lo tanto ama de casa. Tsunade por su parte solo le explico que era doctora y que su única hija era Sakura, a Mikoto le dio curiosidad cuantos años tenia la mencionada, a lo que Tsunade respondió que ella tenía 16 años. Mikoto comparo la edad y dijo que el mayor de sus hijos tenia 21 años y el menor la misma edad que la peli rosa, en cuanto Sakura escucho lo primero llego a su mente el recuerdo de la noche, se sonrojo de golpe. Después de las presentaciones adecuadas, ambas mujeres se despidieron, la rubia creía que había sido una gran elección irse a vivir ahí, Sakura metió lo que había comprado su mama para el desayuno.

La mañana transcurrió entre ajetreos, ya que Tsunade no tenia la idea clara de como acomodar, Sakura estaba un poco exasperada ya que cuando Tsunade no se decidía era mejor irse, o solo darle el avión. Y esto segundo fue lo que la chica aplico, después de varias horas de acomodar, Tsunade le dijo a Sakura que tenia que salir, ya que tenia una entrevista de trabajo, Sakura solo le deseo suerte y la rubia salió hacia lo que según ella, seria su nuevo empleo.

Sakura no necesitaba indicaciones de a que hora comer, si debía salir o no. Todo eso ya estaba estipulado que era improvisado. Aburrida, decidió que lo mejor era salir un rato a despejar la mente de tanta caja o cosa que acomodar, ademas de que seria provechoso para conocer el sitio. Sin pensarlo mas, tomo su chaqueta y salió. Al llegar a la calle decidió que lo primero seria ir a comer, como no quería ir por otro rumbo o en dado caso perderse, prefiero ir al restaurante de ayer. Cuando entro sonó la campana, entonces salió la chica que anteriormente la había atendido a ella y a su mama.

— ¡Hola! Bienvenida — Dijo la chica de los chonguitos.

— Hola — Contesto la peli rosa.

Después de ubicarla en una mesa, Sakura vio el menú y ordeno. Varios minutos después la misma chica de chonguitos le llevo su pedido, Sakura al comenzar a comer, observo que el restaurante estaba vacio, de hecho ella era la única comensal. Supuso que era por la hora, ya que muchos iban al colegio, o estarían en su trabajo. La chica encargada observo como Sakura analizaba el lugar y solo atino a decir.

— Dentro de poco el lugar estará abarrotado — Mientras limpiaba una mesa.

Sakura capto que la chica quería hacer conversación con ella, ante esto sonrio, ya que si todo salía bien, ella podría ser su primera amistad aquí en Konoha.

— Si... creo que debe ser por el horario — Mirando el lugar.

— ¿Por tu conducta diría que no eres de por aquí? — Pregunto la chica.

— Tienes razón, ayer apenas me mude, por lo tanto soy una forastera — Contesto la oji jade riendo levemente.

— Si, pero con el tiempo te adaptaras al ritmo de vida de aquí. — Dirigiéndose hacia donde esta la peli rosa. — Mi nombre es Tenten... mucho gusto... — Esperando la respuesta de la peli rosa. — Sakura — respondió la de pupilas verdes.

Ya entradas en confianza Tenten comenzó a contarle a Sakura a lo que se dedicaba, la castaña decía que después de las clases ayudaba a sus padres con el lugar, en este caso el restaurante, pero que solo era momentáneo en lo que conseguían quien les ayudara. Sakura le dijo que entraría a la escuela de ese barrio, pero que seria dentro de una semana. Tenten al escuchar eso, no pudo contener la emoción, y le dijo a Sakura que ella iba en esa misma institución, pensaron que a lo mejor les tocaba juntas, pero como el destino es bizarro, descubrieron que no, y eso se debía a que Tenten tenia un año mas que Sakura, por lo tanto ella iba en un grado superior al de la oji jade, pero eso no las desanimo ya que podrían juntarse a la hora del receso. Después de estar unos minutos platicando amenamente Sakura se despidió y salió del lugar rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar noto que su mama aun no regresaba, a lo mejor y le habrían pedido que se quedara para de una vez comenzar. En fin, eso era lo de menos, lo que le importaba ahora era seguir acomodando y poniendo orden en su nuevo hogar. Ya caído el ocaso, Sakura había sacado mucha basura, que entre otras cosas eran chácharas inservibles, iba a depositar la basura al cesto, por ende tenia que salir al patio. Pero como si se tratara de un milagro en ese preciso instante estaba el camión de la basura, decidió que así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro y salió a tirar la basura. Pero como siempre hay algo que echa a perder todo, no contaba con que el destino le tenía deparado algo para unos divertido pero para ella desgracia, todavía se preguntaba como era posible que le pasara eso a ella. El chiste es que se le desato la cinta del tenis y como toda causa tiene una consecuencia, esta fue una caída con todo y basura.

Todos los ahí presentes miraban con asombro la espectacular caída de boca, la peli rosa no sabia si le dolía mas el golpe o la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, así que como un relámpago, recogió toda la basura regada, se la dio al señor encargado de la basura que solo negaba con la cabeza, como si no hubiera pasado nada Sakura se retiraba, pero cierta voz conocida la detuvo.

Sakura solo volteo un poco confundida, se helo al saber quien era, nada mas y nada menos que Mikoto o la señora Uchiha como le decía Tsunade.

— ¿Estas bien Sakura? — Acercándose a la peli rosa.

— Si... no fue nada — Mientras se revisaba y asentía con la cabeza.

— Me alegro, ¿Supongo que estas sola? ... ¿No es así? — Sonriéndole a la de pupilas jade.

— Si, mi madre no esta, tuvo que salir — Respondió la peli rosa rascándose la nuca.

— ¡Que lastima!... de seguro va a tardar... pero en fin... ¿espero puedas venir a cenar a mi casa hoy? — Acoto la Uchiha.

A la peli rosa le cayó como un balde agua fría la espontanea invitación, ya que no pensaba recibir una proposición así. Y es que si se miraba de cualquier ángulo, eso era una alerta a la conciencia de la chica. En esa cena sin duda estaría el chico, en este caso el hijo mayor de Mikoto-Sama, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse cara a cara con el. Pero como ella era una chica con educación solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Mikoto solo sonrió y le dijo que la esperaba a las 7:30 p.m.

Después de esto, la señora Uchiha se retiro hacia su casa, mientras la oji jade no sabia en que se había metido, se fue caminando a su casa como si de un fantasma se tratara, al entrar fue directo hacia el reloj y vio que solo eran las 6:40 p.m., tenia menos de una hora para darse un baño y arreglarse decentemente. No es que fuera a ir a una cena de gala, pero debía estar presentable, por que es bien conocido ese viejo dicho de que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta. Casi cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las 7:30 p.m. se encamino hacia lo que seria según ella una tortura.

Aunque solo eran unos cuantos pasos, caminaba lentamente, era como si quisiera que la casa se alejara a cada paso que daba, en menos de lo que pensó, ya se encontraba enfrente de la gran puerta blanca, al lado de esta había una timbre, miro el objeto, volteo a ambos lados, apretó las manos y se animo a tocarlo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y una Mikoto sonriente salió a recibirla. Al entrar Sakura se quedo embelesada, la casa estaba pintada de un color blanco, la decoración aunque era sencilla era hermosa, pero sobre todo se veía que la señora Uchiha ponía mucho esmero en tener su casa reluciente. Fue sacada de su trance cuando escucho la voz de Mikoto-Sama indicándole que pasara a la sala, la chica obedeció y se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones. Se sentía como una intrusa, observaba con minuciosidad todos los detalles de la sala, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una foto, en esta se encontraba la señora Uchiha junto con un hombre con el seño fruncido, y dos chicos uno de aproximadamente ocho años y otro como de trece o catorce. El chico menor tenía un parecido impresionante con la señora Uchiha, la chica supuso que este debía ser el menor, el chico salía en la foto con una sonrisa muy tierna, pero en cambio el otro chico... bueno el parecía estar bastante serio, era como si lo hubieran obligado a salir en la fotografía.

Tan ensimismada estaba viendo dicho objeto que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado alguien a la sala, la persona que entro, se preguntaba quien era esa chica que con total descaro veía cosas que no eran de ella. Para llamar su atención solo le se ocurrió azotar en la mesa de centro uno de sus libros, ante tal acción sonó un ruido, espantando a la peli rosa. Volteo a ver de donde venia dicho ruido y se encontró con una gélida mirada que le indicaba ¿Quien diablos eres tu y que haces viendo cosas que no te importan? o al menos Sakura lo tradujo así.

Aquella mirada solo produjo pavor y vergüenza en la chica, de seguro pensaba que era una fisgona. Finalmente se animo hablar y se presento con voz titubeante y nerviosa.

— Mi nombre es Sakura... — Mirando al piso y jugando con sus pies.

— Hump... como sea... no rompas nada ni toques nada — Dicho esto el chico se alejo.

Sakura se sintió peor, por que siempre metía la pata, aunque si se ve de esta forma ella no hacia nada malo, una fotografía es para verse... maldición... si no quería que la viese pues simplemente que no dejara nada a la vista y ya, a esta conclusión llego y eso aminoro un poco el peso de culpa. Y es que en verdad tenia razón, pero en fin el caso es que ya lo hecho hecho esta y no hay vuelta de hoja.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos en los que lo único que quería la peli rosa era salir corriendo. Pero todo desapareció en cuanto Mikoto-Sama le aviso que ya todo estaba listo para cenar. Sakura al momento se paro y sintió un gran agujero en el estomago, ya que Mikoto le dijo que conocería a todos los integrantes de su familia. Al llegar al comedor, tres miradas la inspeccionaban, Mikoto le indico en donde sentarse, la primera persona era un hombre bastante serio, pero aun así se presento con la chica, el nombre del mencionado era Fugaku Uchiha. Sakura solo le extendió la mano al susodicho y se presento. El caso aquí fue distinto con los hermanos.

— Ya nos habíamos visto antes Sakura...— Expreso el menor de los Uchihas.

— Si... pero se te olvido decirme tu nombre — Acoto la peli rosa.

En ese momento Mikoto-Sama estaba en la cocina, al parecer tenia dificultades con algo ya que pidió ayuda a su esposo, el solo se levanto y se dirigió al lugar del llamado. A la hora de que Fugaku-Sama cruzo la puerta, Sakura se sintió en el mismo infierno y es que no era fácil que dos personas que tenían una mala impresión de ti te estuvieran inspeccionando con la mirada. Ella solo podía mirar al piso, el menor de los Uchihas considero que se había pasado un poco con la chica, consideraría que era una chica molesta y curiosa, aunque lo primero no lo tenia muy claro, así que decidió romper el hielo y solo pronunció.

— Sasuke...— Con un deje de fastidio.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto la oji jade.

El chico solo rodo los ojos y junto la escasa paciencia que tenia y le contesto tratando de sonar amable.

— Hace un momento dijiste que había olvidado decirte mi nombre... ya te lo dije... — Mirando de reojo a su hermano.

La peli rosa ni se inmuto, sabia que no le agradaba al chico, y no estaba equivocada. Sasuke miro a su hermano como tratando de decirle que se presentara, y no era por que el mayor no quisiera, si no que se le hacia raro que esa chica "pervertida" estuviera en su casa. El mayor solo suspiro y con voz monótona y seria le dijo a Sakura.

— Soy Itachi... Sakura — La aludida solo lo miro y con un susurro le contesto. — Un gusto Itachi-San y Sasuke-San — Ambos chicos solo asintieron con leve movimiento de cabeza.

Para Sakura no había sido tan malo conocer a los hermanos, sobre todo el mayor, que parecía tener una actitud bastante seria, pensaba que eso era de genes, ya que por lo poco que había convivido con los hermanos, ambos actuaban casi igual. Momentos después el señor y la señora Uchiha hicieron acto de presencia, así paso la cena tranquilamente, la conversación era en si nula. Después de terminar la cena, el señor Uchiha se retiro con el pretexto de que tenia trabajo pendiente, así que fue a su despacho pero antes de eso se despidió de la oji jade. Mikoto comenzó a recoger los trastes, Sakura no quería parecer malagradecida así que se ofreció a lavar los trastos, Mikoto-Sama solo le sonrió cálidamente y le contesto que no la dejaría ya que ella era la invitada y por ende era un rotundo no. En fin, para la de pupilas verdes la intención no basto, así que se despidió de la señora Uchiha, cuando se dirigió al comedor no había rastros de los hermanos. Así que sin más se marcho, pero cierto ruido la detuvo en seco antes de girar la perilla.

Escalofríos sintió al darse cuenta de donde provenía ese ruido, era ni mas ni menos que Itachi. Al parecer el pelinegro iba a salir, ya que traía un abrigo color negro, Sakura se sonrojo al momento ya que de cerca Itachi tenia unas facciones muy masculinas, y que decir de sus ojos, parecían dos grandes pozos sin fondo, que si los mirabas te atrapaban y cada vez que trataras de salir era imposible, pero sobre todo su fragancia tan varonil pero a la vez tan sutil, todo esto hicieron que la peli rosa colapsara y se quedara en un trance de estupidez, tanto que no sabia lo que hacia, ya que se quedo embelesada mirándolo, sentía que su cara ardía, y que decir de las cosquillas tan agradables que sentía en su estomago, eso no la ayudaba en nada, en ese momento de trance veía las cosas color de rosa, pero como todo lo bueno termina, algo la saco de su letargo, era Itachi que le decía que se quitara de la puerta, ya que estorbaba y el tenia prisa, Sakura trago en seco y pidió disculpas muy avergonzada.

— Perdón... yo no se... no fue mi intención — Decía una Sakura tan roja como la propia nariz de Rodolfo el Reno.

Itachi solo frunció el ceño, por la mente del oji negro pasaba que a lo mejor Sakura era una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, sobre todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de circunstancias, sobre todo en su adolescencia, todas las chicas del instituto andaban tras su trasero, para el eso era molesto, pero ahí no termino nada, al entrar a la universidad fue lo mismo, aunque hace poco había terminado ya que recién estaba graduado de la universidad, al poco tiempo encontró un buen empleo, sobre todo si se es pariente de Madara Uchiha, aunque el chico no hacia caso de eso, mas bien también lo habían elegido por tener las mejores notas de su generación, recomendaciones de sus profesores, títulos honoríficos, en fin... todas las cosas que se les dan solo a los que si estudian de verdad.

En ese preciso instante, se encontraba una Sakura cohibida y un Itachi en cierta medida molesto. El aludido solo suspiro y abrió la puerta en un acto que denotaba caballerosidad ya que esperaba que Sakura saliera antes de el, pasaron unos segundos y la peli rosa capto el mensaje. Después de que saliera la oji jade Itachi hizo la misma acción y acto seguido cerro la puerta tras de si. Sakura apresuro el paso.

Al dirigirse a su casa noto que las luces de abajo de la casa estaban encendidas, por lo que a su mente llego un nombre "Tsunade", eran pocas las veces que le decía así por no decir nulas. Al llegar a la puerta giro la manija y ahí estaba su mama con una mirada interrogadora. Sakura le explico lo sucedido, con eso Tsunade-Sama se tranquilizo. Tsunade le comento a Sakura que a partir de mañana iría a trabajar en la noche, para Sakura significaba que ella tendría que acomodar todo, pero en fin las cosas eran así y no se podían cambiar. Momentos después la peli rosa se fue a su habitación, a su mente llegaron los instantes de hace unos minutos atrás. Se sentía peor, ya que Itachi pensaría que era una calenturienta, y mas por lo de espiarlo, pero ella sabia era imposible que se fijara en ella ya que de seguro el tendría a alguien mas, y con lo apuesto que era sin duda alguna todas las mujeres andarían tras de el, ella concluía que el tendría ya novia, y de seguro era una muy linda chica con suerte, pero esto ponía un poco triste a la oji jade, y la verdad es que para ella era ilógico que el despertara eso en ella, pero sobre ¿todo por que la ponía triste el simple hecho de pensar que alguien tuviera al pelinegro como su pareja? Decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en eso, el solo era su vecino, apenas si se conocían, sin mas, se puso el pijama apago la luz y se durmió.

Pues que puedo decir del capitulo 2, a lo mejor les parece aburrido, pero es necesario, ya que si hago que todo vaya muy rapido siento que pierde el chiste. El acercamiento entre Sakura e Itachi es lento ya que apenas si se han visto, creo que es un buen modo en el que hago que interactuen, aunque ustedes tendran que juzgar eso. Sin mas que agreagar nos seguimos leyendo Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero es dar los respectivos agradecimientos:

nadine helene: Gracias por leer, y si creo que Itachi es tan lindo, y es cierto yo cuando voy a casas ajenas no me gusta nada, bien dicen que no hay lugar como el hogar.

Uchiha Em: Gracias por leer y por que no te pareció aburrido el capitulo 2, si creo que no importa que te cacharan si después de todo el mundo lo agradecería XD.

Emma-Skye: Gracias por leer, y no hay que tener creatividad para hacer un review, con que me digas lo que sinceramente te parecía el capitulo eso es lo importante, ya que como escritora me gusta que me hagan ver mis errores después de todo es de humanos equivocarse.

uchihabrun: Gracias por leer, y a ver que te parece este capitulo en lo que respecta en el IC.

También no me olvido agradecer a quienes leen y perdón por no dar respuesta pero se que esta prohibido contestar los review anónimos, yo solo respeto las reglas sin mas queda aclarar que _Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo no lo hago con fines lucrativos solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias y hacerles pasar un rato agradable._

**Chapter 3  
**

Pues desde aquella cena había pasado tiempo, y ahora podíamos apreciar a una Sakura toda atareada por que se le hacia tarde, y no es por que no se hubiera despertado a tiempo, lo que pasaba era que su mama no le había dicho donde quedaba, y como Tsunade-Sama trabajaba en el turno de la noche apenas iba llegando, faltando cinco minutos para las 8:00 a.m. se apreciaba una Sakura agitada, el guardia de la entrada principal solo la miro serio, ella no sabia ni por donde tenia que ir, así que comenzó a buscar su aula que era la 205, tan rápido iba que se resbalo, no pudo reparar en la persona de enfrente y solo se preparo para chocar de lleno contra esa pobre e inocente alma que transitaba por ahí. Después del impacto causado por la gran fuerza, una Sakura atarantada se levanto torpemente, sacudiendo la cabeza vio a muchos curiosos que la miraban, otros con burla, uno que otro con pena y otros riéndose a carcajada suelta, ella solo se paro, inspecciono a la persona tirada y era nada mas y nada menos que un chico rubio.

Rápidamente la peli rosa trato de levantar al chico que tenia la mala suerte de cruzársele en el camino. Al momento de levantar al chico su vista se encontró con dos orbes azules, tan azules como el cielo. Pronto se apareció el que parecía ser amigo del chico rubio.

— ¿Estas bien Naruto? — Pregunto un chico con voz perezosa. — Si, estoy bien... Shikamaru. — Contestó el oji azul.

— Discúlpame... no fue mi intención — Se apresuro a decir una Sakura bastante cohibida.

— No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa alguna vez... y ustedes dejen de reírse — Señalando a unos cuantos chicos que se reían.

Al parecer la amenaza surtió efecto, de momento a otro sonó la campana que marcaba el calvario para unos y clases normales para otros, así que como si no hubiera pasado nada, todos los chicos se fueron dispersando hacia sus respectivos salones, Sakura sentía una gran presión, ya que gracias al incidente perdió tiempo para buscar su aula. Así que se acerco hacia el chico que hacia unos momentos había tirado, el chico estaba metiendo algunas cosas en su casillero.

— Disculpa la molestia pero... ¿podrías indicarme donde esta el aula 205? — Mientras ponía atención a cada cosa que metía el chico al casillero.

El chico miro a la peli rosa cuando ella termino la cuestión, el chico le dio una gran sonrisa.

— Si, en esa aula voy yo... mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki — Cerrando el casillero.

— ¡Gracias! Naruto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno — Sonriendo sinceramente.

Naruto le hizo un ademan a la chica de que lo siguiera. Al poco tiempo de caminar, se divisaba una puerta de madera que en la parte superior tenía un cristal y en este se formaba el número 205 en letras negras medianas. Ambos entraron, y lo que vieron no sorprendió en nada a Sakura, en una parte se agolpaban un grupo de chicas, que Sakura catalogo como guacamayas, ya que se la pasaban platicando, alguno que otro chico haciendo apuntes en un cuaderno, en fin, creo que esta de sobra decir esto, creo que muchos de ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero.

Sakura como toda alumna nueva no sabia muy bien donde sentarse, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando un oji azul le hacia señas para que se sentara a un lado de este, Sakura inmediatamente fue hacia donde se encontraba el chico. Pero el aludido no estaba solo, a su lado estaba el chico que hace rato se encontraba en el pasillo, Sakura hizo memoria y recordó que se llamaba...

— Shikamaru... ella es Sakura-Chan — Decía un chico demasiado feliz.

El aludido vio a la chica mientras ella tomaba haciendo a un lado del rubio.

— Creo que ya sabes mi nombre Sakura, así que no me presento — Expreso el chico después de dar un sonoro bostezo.

Sakura pensó que el chico estaría así por la hora, y no era el único, muchos estudiantes tenían una gran cara de sueño. Momentos después el chico rubio, comenzó lo que parecía una conversación o algo así.

— ¡Sakura-Chan que bueno que nos tocara juntos! — Decía un oji azul con ojos en los corazones.

A la oji jade solo se le salió una gota tipo anime, mientras Shikamaru pronunciaba con voz perezosa...

— ¡Que problemático!... — Mientras se acomodaba las manos detrás de la cabeza en forma de recargadera.

— Si... es cierto Naruto — Riendo torpemente para disimular un poco su incomodidad.

— Sakura-Chan eres muy linda, creo que esto es el comienzo de una bella amistad y quizás algo mas... Dattebayo — Tomando a la chica de ambas manos.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco ante esto, ya que abiertamente le estaba diciendo que le gustaba, la peli rosa pensaba que el chico era agradable y bastante hiperactivo, ya que ¿quien demonios decía esa clase de cosas?... y Sakura ya había encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta, en este caso era ese chico llamado Naruto. De repente la puerta se abrió y se diviso a una persona que al parecer era el profesor, como toda clase el profesor comenzó a pasar lista, cuando iba en la letra "H" noto un apellido nuevo, se acomodo las gafas, y volteo a mirar a Sakura, la chica noto el gesto y levanto la cabeza, el profesor le hizo un ademan para que fuera hacia donde el estaba, la chica obedeció, el profesor llamo la atención de sus alumnos, Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa y ¿quien no lo estaría? siendo nueva era normal que estuviera así.

— Bien chicos... como pueden ver tenemos a una nueva alumna así que espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida — Sentencio el sensei.

— Muy bien señorita, preséntese — Mientras tomaba asiento.

— Si, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, espero poder llevarme bien con todos — Haciendo una reverencia en modo de cortesía.

Pero como siempre hay un negrito en el arroz, el grito de cierta chica fue en este caso ese negrito.

— ¡Pero si es la "frentuda" que se cayo en el pasillo — Expreso una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

Ante esto, casi todos los chicos del salón comenzaron a reírse, por la mente de Sakura pensaba que su día no podía ir peor, solo había pasado unos cuantos minutos, había hecho el ridículo, era la primera burla y para colmo ya tenia nuevo apodo, sin duda esto tenia que ser karma. El profesor ante esto solo cayo a la chica y sus compañeros, los únicos que no se reían, era una chica de peli azul que al parecer sentía gran lastima por la pobre Sakura, Shikamaru hacia como si no existiera nadie ya que al parecer para el eso era problemático, y que decir del rubio, el estaba muy enojado ya que la "arpía" como la había nombrado el susodicho había insultado a la pobre Sakura-Chan. Después del pequeño incidente, Sakura paso a sentarse, al pasar por donde estaba la rubia, esta le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, en cambio la peli rosa sentía que la vena de su sien iba a explotar. Obvio que la oji jade pronto se vengaría, y es que para ella nadie se quedaba así como así.

Así pasó el resto del día, entre clases miradas asesinas por parte de Sakura hacia la "cerdita", si la chica no se quedaba atrás, decidió que era el mejor apodo, y que la perdonaran los cerdos por semejante comparación. Al final de las clases, la peli rosa pensaba a quien podría recurrir para que le pasara los apuntes del semestre, para su suerte no eran muchos ya que este apenas comenzaba. Antes de salir, Sakura decidió que era hora de su tan dulce venganza, así que se fue acercando poco a poco a la rubia oji azul, la aludida estaba tan entretenida mensajeandose con el celular, que no se dio cuenta cuando la peli rosa se acerco y como si se fuera a caer paso empujando a la chica.

— ¡Aparte de frentuda también torpe! — Dijo la rubia con voz acida.

— ¡Ups!... lo siento cerdita... fue sin querer — Expreso la oji jade con voz sarcástica y burlona.

— Como sea, no vuelvas a decirme así... ¡frentuda! — Sentencio la chica haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

— Te digo como se me da la gana ¡cerda! — Contesto la peli rosa con voz enojada.

De un momento las dos se encontraban en un duelo de miradas, entre mirada y mirada se decían sus respectivos apodos, era tal que si las miradas mataran, aquellas dos ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra. El caso aquí era que quienes presenciaban este duelo de miradas eran solo tres personas, el chico hiperactivo del salón, el perezoso y bueno... ella se podría calificar como la tímida.

Pero la batalla se termino cuando varios gritos de chica se escucharon en el pasillo, la chica rubia como si se tratara de algo de importancia relevante se fue corriendo no sin antes avisarle a la chica que eso no se quedaría así. Así fue como salió una chica rubia corriendo, pero eso no era lo gracioso si no era lo que llevaba atrás y ese algo era una hoja escrito la leyenda con letras mayúsculas "CERDA".

Sakura ante esto, sonrió con autosuficiencia, prosiguió guardando sus libros, pero recordó que tenía que pedir los apuntes, se acerco a los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí.

— Chicos... ¿puedo pedirles un favor? — Pregunto la peli rosa.

— Lo que quieras Sakura-Chan Dattebayo — Contesto un Naruto con voz jovial. — Shikamaru ni se inmuto, solo volteo a ver a la chica esperando a que continuara.

— El favor que les quiero pedir es si me podrían pasar los apuntes de este semestre, es que tengo que ir al corriente — Objeto la chica.

Naruto ante esto, solo rio un poco, el otro chico suspiro y le dijo. — Creo que pierdes tu tiempo... Naruto ni yo tenemos todos los apuntes, y además no creo que le entiendas a la letra de el — Mirando al susodicho. — Y si no me crees... ve esto — Quitándole una libreta al rubio y mostrándosela a la de pupilas jade.

Sakura quedo estupefacta, sabia que nadie en el mundo tenia una caligrafía y ortografía perfecta, pero lo que acababan de presenciar sus ojos era un verdadero horror, eso ella lo describiría como horrografía. Pero para ella la esperanza no estaba pérdida así que decidió preguntarle al azabache.

— ¿Y que hay de ti?... supongo que tu tienes una mejor caligrafía — Mirando al azabache. — No, de hecho no tengo ninguno de los apuntes, todo esta aquí — Tocando su cabeza al decir lo ultimo.

Como siempre hay una luz después de la oscuridad, la luz de Sakura se llamaba...

—Hinata... ¿por que no le preguntas a ella? — Volteando y mirando a cierta chica oji azul.

Sakura lo medito unos segundos y llego a la conclusión de que no perdía nada con intentar, así que se acerco a esta, la miro y cuando iba hacer la cuestión fue interrumpida por un leve murmullo.

— Esto... no... no es... necesario que me expliques nada... he escuchado todo — Expreso la chica peli azul. — Yo... te prestare... mis apuntes — Tendiéndole varias libretas. — Gracias — Dijo la peli rosa con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba dichos objetos.

En fin, teniendo quien le echara la mano no podría estar mas agradecida, salió acompañada junto con Hinata, por su parte los dos chicos se despidieron de ambas, al estar en la salida de la escuela, las dos fueron detenidas por una Tenten bastante agitada.

— Sakura... que bueno... que te alcanzo — Pronuncio la castaña mientras intentaba retomar aliento.

— Tenten... hola — Expreso la peli rosa.

La castaña miro a la acompañante de la chica, enseguida la reconoció, era prima de uno de los chicos que iba en su clase, hizo memoria y solo atino a decir.

— ¿Hinata? — Pregunto la chica acercándose a la mencionada. — Si... soy yo — Dijo la oji blanca. — Si, ya te recuerdo, tu primo Neji me ha hablado de ti en varias ocasiones.

— ¿Entonces ya se conocen? — Pregunto la oji jade extrañada mente.

—Si, perdón por ignorarte, pero es que se me hizo raro verlas juntas — Dijo la chica castaña mientras reía.

— Bien chicas, ¿les gustaría ir a comer a mi casa? — Pregunto la peli rosa muy animada.

— ¿Por que no?... así sirve de que conocemos donde vives — Dijo la castaña sonriendo. — Si, Gracias Sakura-San — Acoto la oji blanca. — ¿Sakura-san?... Hinata, para ti soy solo Sakura, sin nada de formalismos — Expreso una peli rosa haciéndose la ofendida en broma.

Las tres solo pudieron reír ante esto. Después de caminar un cierto de tiempo, llegaron a la casa en donde residía la peli rosa, al entrar no había rastro de nadie, ya que Tsunade-Sama había cambiado de turno, alegando que no podía dormir de día, pero mas bien lo que no quería escuchar era el ruido que hacia su hija, y es que a la querida Sakura solo se le ocurría poner música a esas hora, según por que necesitaba algo con que motivarse, ya que todo le había tocado de acomodar, esos fueron días sufribles tanto para Sakura como para Tsunade-Sama. Después de poner sus cosas en los sillones la peli rosa subió a su habitación acompañada de sus dos amigas, ella las catalogaba así, y se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de que tenia no a una si no a dos personas para pasar momentos agradables.

— Pues aquí es mi habitación... ¿que les parece? — Pregunto la de pupilas verdes mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— Es... es muy linda... Sakura — Contesto la peli azul.

La oji jade al no obtener respuesta de la castaña, se giro y se dio cuenta que estaba en la ventana viendo a saber que cosa.

— Tenten ¿que miras? — Pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la castaña. — Eres muy, pero muy afortunada Sakura — Acoto la castaña sin quitar su vista de donde estaba. — ¿Por que lo dices? — Pronuncio la peli rosa mientras a un lado de esta se ponía Hinata.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta? — Volteando a mirar a la oji jade. — No se de que me hablas — Dijo Sakura mientras ladeaba el rostro en acto de que no viera su sonrojo. — Claro que sabes de lo que hablo — Expreso la castaña con aires de saber por donde iban los tiros o en este caso el sonrojo de Sakura.

— Sakura... por favor dime... ¿que has visto? — Pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba la susodicha de los hombros y la sacudía. — Esta bien... pero suéltame por todo lo que quieras — Pronuncio la oji jade bastante aturdida.

Así que Sakura comenzó a relatarles lo que había acontecido el primer día de su estancia ahí, así como la cena que había tenido en casa de los Uchihas. Durante la semana anterior, la señora Uchiha iba por las tardes a casa de la peli rosa a llevarle cualquier cosa comestible, o iba a visitarla o cualquier cosa con tal de tratar de ayudar a la chica, ya que según Mikoto-Sama veía a Sakura como a una hija.

— Si que tienes suerte, supongo que la mama de los dos bombones te quiere para nuera — Expreso la castaña como si eso que decía fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

— Eso no es cierto, solo es amable — Se excuso la de pupilas verdes. — Además ninguno de sus hijos me interesa — Volvió a defenderse. — Yo creo... que es amable — Apoyo la oji azul.

— Bien, suponiendo lo que dicen, no me van a negar que los hermanitos están como quieren. — Dijo la castaña mientras señalaba la casa de al lado.

— Si, pero también son muy serios y fríos — Dijo la peli rosa recordando la vez que los conoció.

— Sera el sereno... en fin, vallamos a comer, que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Acoto la castaña.

Después de comer se retiraron las invitadas de Sakura, la chica lavo los trastos y se dispuso a comenzar con su labor, después de escribir varias horas, sintió que era hora de irse a dormir. Al acostarse comenzó a recordar la tan agradable tarde que había pasado. En ese corto lapso de tiempo, las tres habían hablado de lo que era la escuela, la peli rosa le comento a Tenten lo sucedido en la mañana, así como su pequeño encuentro con Ino, ya sabia el nombre de su dolor de cabeza y todo por que Hinata le había contado de ella, a los ojos de Hinata la chica rubia no era mala si no que solo necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera. Sakura le explico como había conocido a Naruto y Shikamaru, la peli azul había dicho que Shikamaru era un genio y era por eso que no apuntaba nada de la clase, aunque también dijo que el chico era perezoso, así como también le dijo cosas de Naruto pero al momento de hablar de el un sugerente carmín surcaba ambas mejillas de la chica. Tanto Tenten como Sakura llegaron a la conclusión de que la oji blanca estaba enamorada del chico. Así con estos pensamientos se fue quedando dormida.

En todo el tiempo que duro el semestre Tenten, Hinata y Sakura habían forjado una gran amistad, así como su rivalidad con Ino iba creciendo a pasos agigantados, y que decir de esos dos chicos que la hacían reír en clase, tanto Naruto y Shikamaru se hablaban con ella, ellos dos eran parte elemental en el día de la chica, ya que Naruto siempre con sus ocurrencias la hacia reír, pero otras la hacia desesperar y sacarla de quicio y por consiguiente el rubio se ganaba un buen golpe propinado por la peli rosa, Shikamaru siempre le decía a Naruto que las mujeres eran de naturaleza problemática y por ende Sakura se enojaba con el, el simplemente pasaba de ella y le decía que era muy problemática.

Pero como aquí los principales son Sakura e Itachi, así que nos enfocaremos un poco en la vida del pelinegro y en como ha sido todo este tiempo para el, y eso era solo responsabilidad y mas responsabilidad, y todo por que era presionado por su padre, según propias palabras de su padre, el chico tendría que tomar las riendas de la empresa de su tío Madara, el chico no consideraba al sujeto su tío, ya que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que lo veía, pero si así tenia que ser no habría vuelta atrás, además de que seria una gran ventaja ya que si eso pasaba el se mudaría a Inglaterra. Esto pensaba cierto pelinegro mientras leía el periódico en la mesa de su casa. Y es que en breve su familia saldría de vacaciones, el no iría ya que por motivos de trabajo no podría salir, así que se quedaría dos meses solo en la comodidad y soledad de su casa, para el eso estaba bien ya que dado a su actitud reservada era agradable un poco la soledad.

Después de unos cuantos días, exactamente el día ultimo en que todos pensaban en las vacaciones de verano, cierta chica peli rosa avanzaba con paso de tortuga, el calor comenzaba abrazar, para muchos era insoportable y ella estaba entre esas cifras, así que decidió tomar un descanso y se sentó en la banca de un pequeño parque y sin querer escucho cierta platica un poco privada.

— ¡Fue maravilloso!... fue tan suave pero a la vez tan salvaje — Decía una chica a otra que estaba sentada frente a ella.

— ¿Y que mas?... vamos amiga cuéntame — Decía la otra chica.

— Ya te conté todo... no seas pervertida, cuando sea tu primera vez sabrás de lo que te hablo — Contesto la primer chica, mientras ambas se levantaban y se iban riendo.

Sakura ya no era inocente y sabia bien de lo que hablaban, no le sorprendió en nada, y en su mente se formulo cierta pregunta ¿Que se sentirá hacerlo? ante esto la peli rosa se sonrojo. Decidió que seria mejor dejar el temita este de ladito y siguió el rumbo hacia su casa, ese día estaba un poco triste ya que tanto Tenten y Hinata se irían de vacaciones con su respectivas familias, era bastante seguro que la peli rosa no saliera ni a la esquina, ya que como el trabajo que tenia su mama, era imposible que se ausentaran, pero que se le iba hacer a eso... nada.

Ya en la noche mientras lavaba sus trastes que había usado para cenar, recordó que tenia que haberle devuelto un plato en donde le había llevado galletas la señora Uchiha, pero como seria una descortesía solo irle a dejar el plato, pensó que seria mejor si le daba algo, así que comenzó a preparar unos dangos, sabia que no era una gran cocinera pero sabia cocinar decentemente. Cuando los susodichos estuvieron listos tomo rumbo hacia la casa de Mikoto-Sama. Toco el timbre, pasaron unos cuantos instantes y abrieron la puerta, Sakura pensó que seria Mikoto-Sama, pero no... la persona que abrió la puerta fue...

— Itachi... — Dijo la chica asombrada.

— ¿Que quieres? — Pregunto el azabache de forma seca.

— Yo solo venia a dejarle esto a tu mama — Mostrándole el plato con los dangos.

El pelinegro vio a la chica y luego al objeto. — Mi madre no esta, pero los recibiré por ella — Exclamo el chico, pero al momento de tomar el plato sin querer roso la mano de la chica, Sakura ante este acto sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que la recorrió desde la punta de su espina dorsal recorriendo todo el cuerpo. El pelinegro por su parte ni se inmuto. Sakura seguía sosteniendo el plato, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que bruscamente soltó el plato, de no haber sido por que el azabache sostenía el mencionado, este se habría hecho añicos.

— Lo siento — Espeto la peli rosa con voz cohibida. — El peli negro solo entrecerró los ojos, aun conservando ese temple que lo caracterizaba. — No tienes por que disculparte. — Objeto el azabache.

Este momento se podría describir con un ambiente tenso, Sakura muy cohibida e Itachi seguía siendo el. Para Sakura era la oportunidad perfecta para de una vez por todas romper esa barrera invisible que la separaba de el, sonaba un poco estúpido esto de la barrera ya que apenas ambos si habían tenido contacto, pero que mas daba tenia que conocerlo, desde que lo vio no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que si, lo que hice la otra vez no estuvo nada bien. — Confeso la oji jade avergonzada.

Itachi pareció reflexionar lo que la chica había dicho, y ahora que lo pensaba ella tenia razón, en esa vez ella había violado su privacidad, pero si lo analizaba bien, la chica habría tenido sus motivos ya que a esa edad es normal tener las hormonas a flor de piel, no es que haya sido el caso de el, pero si lo vio en muchas féminas cuando cursaba el colegio, así que llego a la conclusión de que la chica se disculpaba por que pensaba que el creía que era una pervertida.

— ¿Crees que eres pervertida? — Pregunto el oji negro mirando fijamente a la chica. — A la peli rosa le cayó como un balde de agua fría la cuestión. — ¿Por que lo dices? — Dijo la peli rosa con un tremendo sonrojo. — Creo que tu misma sabes la respuesta a eso. — Exclamo Itachi.

La chica solo permaneció en silencio, el chico solo decía lo obvio y era verdad, Sakura sabia que no era eso, solo lo había hecho por curiosidad, era como si un pequeño interruptor en su cabeza se hubiera activado, sabia que el morbo estaba presente en todo, solo por citar un ejemplo comparemos quien no ha ido por la calle o en alguna ocasión ha visto que atropellaron a alguien y la persona desgraciadamente muere, para que a la gente no le de curiosidad tapan el cadáver con una manta, pero en la cabeza de uno no han de negar que ha pasado la idea de ir y destapar el cuerpo inerte para ver como quedo después de eso. Esto era parecido a lo que Sakura pensaba, ella había tenido la oportunidad y era claro que no la dejaría pasar.

— No, no soy una pervertida, pero... lo hice ya que me dio curiosidad — Confeso la oji jade un poco mas relajada. — El peli negro solo la seguía observando, y ahora que la miraba bien la chica no era para nada fea. Pensaba que no perdía nada en intentar algo, sobre todo por que desde hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de la compañía femenina, era mas bien como las necesidades que un hombre. En la naturaleza humana es bien dicho que primero vienen la atracción y después los sentimientos, así que no perdía nada en intentar aunque sea un leve acercamiento.

— ¿Te gusto? — Interrogo el azabache sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

— Yo... — Contesto en un leve susurro suave pero audible para su interrogador. La chica pensaba que a lo mejor el chico podía leer la mente, ya que pareciera que todo lo supiera, y no es que el fuera adivino o algo solo ocurría que el pensaba con la mente fría y añadiendo que era un genio.

— ¿Te gusta avergonzarme?... creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes que es si a esa pregunta — Espeto la peli rosa un poco enfadada. — El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, y es que la chica era muy singular a otras que había conocido.

— Entonces creo que no hay nada más que decir, ¿mañana paso por ti a las 4:00 p.m.? — Pronuncio el azabache de manera fría. — ¿Que? — Alcanzo a decir la peli rosa en estado de shock, ya que no era fácil digerir una información de esa índole.

— Si, espero que estés lista a esa hora, hasta mañana Sakura — Se despidió un Itachi de manera fría pero con cierto matiz sensual al decir el nombre de la peli rosa.

Sin mas cerro la puerta, Sakura por el ruido que hizo esta al cerrarse salió de su letargo, ella no se esperaba esto, al ir hacia su casa sentía como si al caminar flotara, Itachi la había invitado a salir, si el chico había sido bastante directo, pero para Sakura estaba bien ya que al fin había podido o mas bien el peli negro la había de cierto modo persuadido para que dijera la verdad. Así Sakura esperaba con ansias el siguiente día.

Por otro lado en un sillón bastante cómodo se encontraba un azabache comiendo unos dangos que cierta chica peli rosa había preparado, en su cara tenia cierta satisfacción ya que esperaba que Sakura fuera diferente a las otras, ya que si todo salía bien, tendría algo por lo que al menos sentiría dicha.

* * *

Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció esto que fue el capitulo tres?... de aquí en adelante comienza el ItaSaku, queda aclarar que la actitud de Itachi es fría, pero en el fondo siente un vacio no se si me entiendan pero es un vacio como de querer que pase algo que le de un gran giro a tu vida, por eso la repentina pregunta de Itachi y también la invitación que mas que invitación fue afirmación pero en fin. Y que decir de Sakura, ella pues esta feliz ya que aunque no fue como soñó al fin se pudo quitar esa impresión que según ella tenia el de ella. Ya no los aburro, si tienen duda en algo pregúntenme que se los aclarare, esto es todo nos seguimos leyendo Ja Ne.


End file.
